Millions of homeowners regularly decorate the interior of the rooms of their homes. Interior design is known to include numerous elements and some exemplary decorative elements are paintings and pictures. As is known in the art the aforementioned type of decorative elements are typically suspended on a wall utilizing various types of fasteners. These fasteners range from standard hook-type fasteners to other more elaborate mounts. It is very common whether in residential or commercial environments to hang the aforementioned decorative elements in groups. Whether it is a group of pictures or a single piece of art that is separated on two or more substrates, the hanging of groups of decorative elements can be challenging.
One problem with conventional fasteners is that they do not facilitate the alignment of one decorative element with another. By way of example but not limitation, if a user hangs a picture on a wall and desires to hang another picture adjacent thereto, the user must utilize a tool such as but not limited to a level to ensure alignment between the two pictures. This can be cumbersome and difficult to achieve depending upon the decorative element that is being suspended on a wall. Additionally, some decorative elements are formed having multiple dimensions, i.e., a single piece may consist of a first portion and a second portion that are angular with respect to each other and the suspending of these types of decorative elements along a wall can not be accomplished with a conventional fastener.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mounting apparatus that is operable to be secured to a wall wherein the mounting apparatus is configured to have the length thereof adjustable so as to facilitate the releasable securing of more than one decorative element thereto.